The main objectives of the proposed program are to facilitate and increase faculty productivity in the biomedical sciences and to make the departments involved more effective in training students for research in these fields. To implement these basic objectives, we are proposing funds for some equipment and resources which would enable the faculty members to develop and sustain their research potential. Funds are being requested for the direct support of research projects (equipment, released time, supplies, technicians, student participants, summer salaries for investigators, travel and consultant costs) in the following broad categories: Biochemistry, Molecular Biology, Biomedical Computer Research, Parasitology and Experimental Psychology.